jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
No Doubt
No Doubt was a band act from JayGT: Three D. They were eliminated in the Judge Cuts, but returned as a wildcard to the Quarterfinals. No Doubt were eliminated again in 10th place. Background No Doubt is an American rock band from Anaheim, California, that formed in 1986. Since 1994, the group has consisted of vocalist Gwen Stefani, bassist and keyboardist Tony Kanal, guitarist and keyboardist Tom Dumont, and drummer Adrian Young. Since the mid-1990s in live performances and the studio, they have been supported by keyboardist and trombonist Gabrial McNair and keyboardist and trumpeter Stephen Bradley. The ska sound of their song, "Trapped in a Box" (1992), that was featured on their first album No Doubt (1992) failed to make an impact. The Beacon Street Collection (1993) is a raw expression of their sound, inspired by ska punk and released independently by the band under their own record label. The album sold over 100,000 copies in 1995, over three times as many as their first album. The band's diamond-certified album Tragic Kingdom (1995) helped launch the third-wave ska revival of the 1990s, and "Don't Speak", the third single from the album, set a record when it spent 16 weeks at the number one spot on the Billboard Hot 100 Airplay chart. The group's next album, Return of Saturn (2000), despite its Top 40 hit single "Simple Kind of Life", did not match the success of their previous album, but received critical praise and was nominated for Best Rock Album at the 43rd Grammy Awards. Fifteen months later, the band reappeared with Rock Steady (2001), which incorporated reggae and dancehall music into their work. The album was primarily recorded in Jamaica and featured collaborations with Jamaican artists Bounty Killer, Sly and Robbie, and Lady Saw. The album produced two Grammy-winning singles, "Hey Baby" and "Underneath It All". "Hella Good" was also nominated for a Grammy award. On 22 November 2002, No Doubt received the Key to the City of Anaheim, given by the Mayor of Anaheim, Tom Daly, in Disneyland during the band's appearance on 'Breakfast with Kevin and Bean' (KROQ-FM) where they performed five songs. After a 2004 tour the band embarked on solo projects, with Stefani releasing two successful solo albums Love. Angel. Music. Baby. (2004) and The Sweet Escape (2006) while Tom Dumont released his own solo music project, Invincible Overlord. In 2008, the band resumed working slowly on their sixth effort, titled Push and Shove (2012), and released their single "Settle Down". They have sold over 33 million records worldwide. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/No_Doubt%7C1 Judge Cuts No Doubt's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 3D04 consisted of performing their song "Don't Speak". JayDK, Pennies, and Foxy gave the group standing ovations. No Doubt's performance was not strong enough for the judges to send them to the Quarterfinals, eliminating them from the competition along with Fine Young Cannibals and Tegan & Sara. Quarterfinals No Doubt was brought back to the Quarterfinals by Pennies. Their performance in Episode 3D07 consisted of performing Talk Talk's "It's My Life". JayDK and Pennies gave the group standing ovations. No Doubt placed in either sixth, seventh, or eighth in the vote. In the Dunkin' Save, the group received less votes than Gabriel Iglesias. In the Judges' Choice, Cards and Pennies voted for No Doubt, but JayDK and Foxy voted Sarah Ikumu. No Doubt won the tiebreaker vote from the side judges, sending them to the Semifinals instead of Sarah Ikumu. Semifinals No Doubt's Semifinal performance in Episode 3D10 consisted of performing their song, "Just A Girl". JayDK and Pennies once again gave the group standing ovations. No Doubt received enough votes to move on to the Top 10, instead of Richard Jones. Top 10 Category:Acts Category:3D Acts Category:Bands Category:3D Bands Category:Quarterfinalists Category:3D Quarterfinalists Category:Pennies' Wildcards Category:Wildcard Acts Category:3D Wildcard Acts Category:Semifinalists Category:3D Semifinalists Category:Judges' Choice Winners Category:Finalists Category:3D Finalists Category:10th Place